


[Podfic] Athletics by anenko

by fire_juggler



Category: D.E.B.S. (2004)
Genre: A Peck on the Lips II Anthology, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: podfic_bingo, F/F, International Day of Femmeslash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athletics by anenko read aloud:</p><p>Lucy and Amy spar. Things progress from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Athletics by anenko

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Athletics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743) by [anenko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/anenko). 



> This podfic was recorded for Audiofemme's A Peck on the Lips Anthology in celebration of the 2012 International Day of Femmeslash. I pretty much read this fic and flailed incoherently. I mean, post-movie, Lucy-centric Amy/Lucy fic!!! Because _of course_ Lucy and Amy have to keep in peak physical condition, and _of course_ Amy's shirts just keep getting smaller and smaller *g*. This little ficlet made me chuckle from the first word. I have such an affection for the movie and it keeps the the wonderful spirit of the movie, and these two women just brilliantly. Also, this podfic fulfills my "Record in a New Location" square for podfic-bingo. It was recorded entirely on my iPhone, while curled up in bed. I think it turned out pretty well!

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

## Length:

00:01:47 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/athletics.zip) | **Size:** 1.9 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/athletics-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 1.4 MB

  
---|---


End file.
